When Life is mixed with the Stargate Realm
by Riolyne
Summary: Ok the title is different inside, sue me if you have a problem with it. It won't matter its the same story. It basically about 2 Canadian teens are brought to the SGC and get in trouble and need saving by a 3rd I'm not saying Canadians are the best I am 1
1. Kidnappings'

**What if real life crashes into the Stargate world?**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Stargate or any of the Characters, I also do not own Kait/Skitsa, Courtney, Shayne, or Number 2 however I do own the plot, and Lisa(well of course that's me) and of course her Infamous MP3 Player**

**Warnings: Uh I dunno**

**Rating: T**

**Author notes: Uh here's what would happen if me and some of my friends became a part of the Startgate world**

**AND NOW! **

**What wouls happen If real Life Crashed into the Stargate Realm?**

**Chapter 1 Abductions

* * *

**

A girl walked home from school listening to her MP3 player. Holiday, by Green Day. It was one of her favorite songs. She walked along Hall St, where she lived, until she got to a while house with brown colored roof tiles. She walked up to the side of the Garage, and unlocked the door.

'_good only one car, parent's aren't home_' she thought. She unlocked the door leading to the basement and walked in. She liked the basement, that was where her computer was and the place where friends hung out. She spend most of her free time down there. She went to turn the Computer on when she heard it.

* * *

...Earlier...

* * *

Another girl was also walking home when a car pulled beside her. A tinted window rolled down.

"Are you Courtney Thachuck?" A blonde woman asked.

"Yes" she answered cautiously. She got a look inside the car. There was another person in there. He looked about 30, had brown hair and glasses. The blonde woman pulled out something from her coat pocket. A USAF badge.

"Hi, I'm Samantha Carter. I would like you to come with me please" The blonde woman said opening the back door. Courtney eyed the woman.

"We have permission from your parents to take you to Colorado Springs in the US." The man said from the drivers seat. Courtney didn't know what to do but she couldn't run, no with this heavy load she got. She entered the car. They sped off.

"Do you know where your friend, Lisa Thrift lives?" Samantha asked.

"Why?" Courtney asked, "We haven't done anything against the United States have we?"

"What! Oh no, You coming with us on a kind of exchange you could say, I'm Daniel by the way" The man said.

"Well, ok she lives on 713 Hall" Courtney relented after multiple reassurances.

They got to the white house just in time to see a girl walk into the Garage.

"Think that's her?" The man said to Samantha.

"Probably" She answered back. "Daniel you go get her"

The man nodded. He left and knocked on the front door. A girl peeked over the window at the top of the door then opened it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi are you Lisa Thrift?" He asked.

"Yes why?"

He showed a USAF Badge. Lisa's eye's widened.

"I'll be right back"

She disappeared into the house and came back with her coat. The man lead her back to the car and she sat down beside Courtney.

"Lisa? What's going on?" Courtney asked.

"I have an Idea" Was all Lisa answered.

* * *

A couple hours later they where sitting on a plane with Samantha and the other Man behind them. They took off.

"Will you tell me what's going on now!" Courtney pestered.

"No, some one could overhear, and we don't want that" She said and she put of the MP3 in her pocket falling asleep.

They had gotten out of the airport and into a van with 2 other people meeting you.

"If you don't mind me asking but who are your four?" Lisa said once they where out of the city and heading to a mountain.

"Oops sorry, I'm Major Samantha Carter, Call me Sam" The blonde said.

"I'm Daniel Jackson" The Man driving said.

"Teal'c" The African American said bowing his head.

_'Nice Name'_ both Lisa and Courtney thought.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neil" The graying haired man said.

"Lisa Thrift" Lisa said.

"Courtney Thachuck" Courtney said, "Now Can I Know What's going on? and Where we're going?"

"We're here!" Daniel said from the front.

"Ahh the good ol' base, take a good look at the sunlight girls" Jack said.

"Why?" Lisa and Courtney asked in perfect unison.

"Cause we're gunna be under this mountain for a while"

Lisa and Courtney looked at each other. What were they getting in to?

The Gates loomed nearer and Lisa and Courtney got little guest badges. They even got their pictures taken for they're own access cards, because Jack said they're going to be there a while. Soon they where finally inside and past all the security people. Lisa and Courtney were taken to an office, when they stepped inside they came face to face with what they thought was the General. He gestured to sit down, they both did so. Both of them felt afraid of this General guy.

"I'm General Hammond, Leading Officer of this base" He started, " I understand you both are from Canada?"

Lisa weakly nodded. Courtney just froze up.

"Now, you both have been -"

"UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION" A voice sounded over the intercom. Sirens blared from nearly every corner from around the base. Hammond jumped up and out a door beckoning you to follow.


	2. Flying Liquids

**gets on knees begging Sorry! Fanfiction wouldn't let me to the log in page! Expect 2 chapters form each story I've posted! or atleast one**

****

**What happeneds when Real Life becomes a part of the Stargate Realm?**

**Chapter 2 Flying Liquids

* * *

**

Lisa and Courtney followed Hammond out of the office and into what appeared to be a control room.

"Report!" He said. Two men came to push you out but Hammond stopped them saying that he wanted them to see this. There was a ring of something in a room below and a part of it was spinning. Both of them were amazed at the sight. The ring stopped moving and a blue water looking substance formed in the middle coming out as if to get them and came back to the middle of the ring forming what looked like a swimming pool turned on it's side. A metal shield dropped down and covered the inside the ring. Mouths where dropped.

"Receiving SG-2's IDC"

"Open the Iris" Hammond barked.

A minute later, 3 human forms rolled out of the Ring as the 'Iris' came back in place and opened revealing no water surface. Hammond strode down and into the room as Lisa and Courtney just stood there. They watched him say some stuff and the 3 answer back, He said something else and the 3 walked away. Hammond followed after and came back to both of you.

"Sorry about that, this is why you both are here" He said gesturing towards the Ring.

"I'm sorry but what is it?" Courtney asked.

"This is what we call a Stargate. This device sends us to other Gates in the universe and back again. Now if you would come with me I have to show you to the lab where I'll understand why your here and you both will find out why you're here."

It was a very confusing sentence but they followed him just the same. Right Left Down a elevator, left right, This place was very big. They stopped and went inside a Lab. Samantha was in there along with Jack, Daniel and Teal'c only this time you saw he had a funny symbol on his forehead. You where about to ask about it when Hammond started to speak.

"Now Major why do we have these two 14 year olds-" he started.

"I'm 15" Courtney interrupted.

"Why do we have these Canadian teens here?" Hammond asked.

"Sir, You know how we had that Virus a while ago?" Sam started.

"Yes" Hammond answered.

"Well we thought it left but it turns out it didn't. The virus went into Lisa's Computer, sending email after email about the Stargate program, to her. She replied to these emails asking if she could use the information in a story of hers. She also wanted to know more about the Colonel, Daniel, Teal'c and myself. The Virus granted her wish my setting up a route for her to get into one of the computers here. I believe she made a story with the information, and Co-writed it with her friend Courtney. Lisa Emailed me one day asking to read her story, to make sure she got the facts right. She did. I asked how she got the information and she told me I had sent it to her. I told her I didn't. Apparently Lisa ran a Virus check, and with the help of one of her friends, the Virus was destroyed." Sam informed the group.

"Okay that's cool and all but why am I here?" Courtney asked impatiently.

"I would like to know that too." Lisa said rounding on Sam.

"In one of your stories, I with the help of another person, construct a device to help the X-303's power out put. We looked it over and we think we can build it but the instructions in the story and very difficult to read." Sam answered. "There was also one paragraph we didn't understand."

"Lemme guess the paragraph I did" Courtney asked turning to Lisa.

"Truthfully I don't know." Lisa answered.

"But how do you know it could work?" Courtney asked.

"Because we tried it, and it did work, for a second" Sam said.

Lisa and Courtney exchanged looks.

"One more question" Lisa said, everyone held they're breaths, they really needed the technology to get an advantage over the Goa'uld, "When do we start?"

The breaths were let go. "Well what do you need?" Sam inquired.

"Uh what was it? 14 feet by 5 feet of aluminum or was it titanium alloy mixed with copper, anyway, a naquada reactor, a few feet of Copper wiring, a couple light bulbs a few dozen switches, and what was the last thing?" Lisa asked turning to Courtney. She laughed.

"A paper clip"

"Oh ya!"

"Ok before I get confuddled with all of the techno babble, how 'bout a tour then get started on this thing tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me" Courtney said.

"Sure" Lisa agreed.

After the tour Lisa and Courtney were given their very own clearance cards. They needed them to get into the VIP rooms and the lab area. Once they were inside, Lisa flopped onto the bed.

"Think we can do this?" Lisa asked Courtney. Lisa went to grab her toothbrush and toothpaste but Courtney got there first.

"Shot bathroom" She said quickly. Lisa growled at her.

"I hate that I'm always too late shoting things" Lisa sighed.

"We'll soon find out if we can do it" Courtney answered Lisa's question, allowing Lisa access to the Bathroom.

"Ya, but I would hate to leave and show that we where dragged-"

"I was dragged you came willingly"

"Ok fine, we where brought here only to be taken back, without ever leaving square one"

"That would suck" Courtney said slipping into her bed. Lisa climbing into hers.

"Think there's Internet here?" Lisa mused aloud.

"Why?"

"Cause...wait.. Maybe I can live without Internet, because me stories turned out to be real" Lisa explained yawning.

"That would be a first"

"It **is** a first"

"...Touchè, night"

"Night"

The lights went out as the two Teens drifted into a merciful slumber.

Next day-----

"Wake up Lisa"

'Urg go away' Lisa thought, "No" Said her mouth.

"Lisa come on you have a machine to build and your stories are real!"

Lisa frowned 'my stories are real?...' who was talking anyway? It wasn't Lisa's mom, could it be Courtney? Nah she wouldn't be THAT gentle. Lisa risked a peek. 'It's just Sam... Just Sam? Wait for it... OH! Sam! Ok now I know what going on!' Lisa thought.

"Hey you're awake!" Sam said surprised.

"Yes, I am, cranky yes, but awake. Is Courtney up?" Lisa yawning.

"No, couldn't get her up"

"Oh" Lisa sighed, "That can change"

Unwillingly Lisa got up and filled a cup full of could water.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Watch and learn" Lisa smirked, then put on a brave face and she positioned herself at the head of Courtney's bed. "Stand back!"

Lisa paused and dumped the ice cold water on her; needless to say she wasn't sleeping anymore. Lisa backed up really fast. Courtney glared at Lisa and got up to chase her when Courtney noticed a glass of water on the nightstand. Courtney grabbed it as Lisa ducked behind Sam. She realized what Courtney was going to do and quickly got out of the way. Courtney threw the water at Lisa, but Lisa moved at the same time the door opened behind her. The water missed Lisa but ended up all over Jack instead.

"Carter I think I've learned something today" Jack said sputtering.

"And what would that be Sir?" Sam asked giggling at 1) Courtney apologizing over and over 2) Lisa's open mouth and 3) someone had pranked, enough though it wasn't on purpose, him.

"Always knock before entering, the people on the other side might have flying liquids" Jack said.

The room burst into laughter.


End file.
